Kain Rhodes
Kain Rhodes is a member [[Celestial Dawn|'Celestial Dawn']] and their self-appointed "Shield" due to his skill with Barrier Magic. One of the guild's senior members, Kain is one of few mages to have been present during the schism Appearance Kain is a heavy set and in his own words he is "in perfect shape. That is if you consider being round a shape". His clothing attire consists mostly of hoodie's, jeans, and tracks suits all with a color scheme of red, black, and gray. He is commonly seen wearing a light gray hoodie lined with fur and gray sweatpants sometimes wearing a white skull cap and sporting a pair of sunglasses. In warmer weather Kain switches to a black and red track suit and dark blue jeans. He keeps his blonde hair cropped short and his goatee neatly trimmed. Personality Kain is a fairly arrogant mage, being extremely confident in his protection spells to the point where he'll boast about them in the middle of a fight. He enjoys pocking fun at his guild-mates and is the self-described funny man of the guild while the others describe him more as a man-child. As such Kain is usually on the receiving end of a rant from Judith for one of his less than funny antics. Despite his childish behavior, Kain is a sensitive man that he hides behind his comedic actions. Due to coming from a somewhat broken household and having a difficult time connecting with people in the past, Kain is incredibly protective of his guild-mates in Celestial Dawn. He considers them his family more so than his blood relatives and has personally vowed to protect the guild even at the cost of his own life. History Kain grew up in a fairly average household, being the oldest of four kids. Because he was the oldest, Kain's parents expected him to be the responsible one among his siblings but were disappointed to find him immature and attempting to avoid responsibility at all costs. Kain's parents eventually seemed to give up on trying to better him, instead focusing majority of their time and energy into his younger siblings. While they still cared for him, Kain's parent no longer considered him a top priority compared to his younger siblings. This lack of care only grew when the family was robbed and kicked out of their own house by a new Dark Guild in the area. As the oldest at 15, it was expected of Kain to be able to help provide for the family now more than ever along with his father. Despite Kain's best attempts to prove himself capable of handling responsibility by trying to find work, his family simply wrote them off. Kain eventually found work as an assistant to a magazine company in the area, bringing in small money. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Decent Magical Power: Compared to most mages, Kain has a pretty decent amount of Eternano at his disposal that he mainly puts to use creating powerful barriers and keeping his Disassembly Magic in check. When Kain begins drawing on more magic than usual, his eyes take on a distinct red glimmer to them that can even be seen behind his sunglasses. Barrier Magic '(バリアの魔法 ''Baria no Mahō): Kain employs this type of magic mainly for defensive purposes such as blocking large scale attacks and defending against smaller attacks. Offensively, Kain uses Barrier magic to seal his opponents in barriers that are difficult to break out of and also strategically place them on certain body parts to restrict movement such as placing several barriers along the joints of a person's arms or legs. *'''3-Fold Barrier: As the name suggests, Kain creates three rectangular barriers atop of each other for additional defense. Stronger than a single barrier, the 3-Fold Barrier is Kain's preferred method of defense as it has been known to withstand or lessen the attack power of most spells. *'5-Fold Barrier: '''A more advanced version of the 3-Fold Barrier, Kain creates 5 barriers in front of each other for even more defensive power. Kain can also use this as a makeshift platform to cushion a fall by positioning them beneath *'Reflecting Mirror Barrier: A more advanced Barrier spell, Kain creates a number of circular barriers in strategic places in the area that are powerful enough to not only block most spells but are capable of reflecting them back as well though this skill is limited to energy based spells. *'Barrier Dome: '''As the name suggests, Kain creates a powerful dome of varying in size ranging from large enough to cover a group of people to being able to completely encompass a medium-sized building. *'Barrier Restriction: 'By creating small barriers along an opponents body, specifically located around the joints of their body, Kain is capable of temporarily halting their movements. Kain employs this spell mostly when facing those stronger or faster than him. The downside to this spell is that Kain has to remain concentrated on constantly supplying the multiple barriers with magic otherwise they lose their strength. 'Disassembly Magic '(分開の魔法 , ''Punkai no Mahō): The caster makes a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, tangible or intangible. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. Kain mainly uses Disassembly Magic to break through his opponents defenses and set them up for the finish. Though confident in his '''Barrier Magic, Kain is less reluctant to use this magic as he still has trouble controlling the range of the attack sometimes going so far as to effect a larger than intended radius with it. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Kain is no slouch when it comes to combat. Due to his large size, Kain has a large amount of strength to put behind his blows. While combining his Barrier and Disassembly magic with his fighting skills, Kain is able to easily disarm his opponents by himself with ease, breaking through their defenses. Enhanced Speed: Kain's size belies his surprising speed. Though not fast enough to disappear in the blink of an eye, Kain is quick enough to catch an opponent off guard and can even keep up with those faster than him. His speed allows him to get the upper hand on most of his opponents as they all underestimate his agility due to his size leaving certain defensive positions open to him. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Thanks to his size Kain has incredible strength, enough to send a man flying with a single kick and punch. He's also been seen to lift and smash boulders more than twice his size with ease though repeating the process has damaged his hands. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Celestial Dawn